1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for refrigerating, heating, and storing substances for subsequent usage and a method of refrigerating, heating, and storing using the concepts of the present invention. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended as a container for storing a substance in a controlled self-sustaining environment within another container and for removing the container and the substance from the other container for subsequent usage or consumption of the substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preservation of substances, such as food items, form a significant advancement in modern civilization. For example, modern development in refrigeration, heating, and storage techniques have provided various devices for the preservation and subsequent consumption of food. Among the food items requiring refrigeration, heating, and storage is butter, margarine, and other "spreads". Whether for cooking or for serving, the preservation of butter and the like present unique problems, not applicable to other condiments, such as ketchup, salt, sugar and so forth. For example, when using butter and the other "spreads" in cooking, the butter and spreads are often required to be melted or soften prior to their addition to the recipe. However, when served directly at the meal, butter and "spreads" are usually required to be chilled and maintained in a solid state. In an effort to provide for these requirements, many devices have been developed for refrigeration for use with butter and spreads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,586, which issued to Lyons, discloses a Refrigerated Butter Dish, known as Butter Bell Crock.TM.. The dish dispenser comprises a receptacle for containing crushed ice and an invertable cover unit which has on one side thereof a handle for lifting the cover and on the other an outwardly extending tapered skirt defining interiorly thereof a butter receiving chamber. When the dispenser is not being used, the cover is positioned so that the skirt portion depends inwardly of the receptacle, keeping the butter contained therein in close proximity with the crushed ice. When it is desired to remove the butter from the dispenser, the cover is inverted so that the skirt portion extends upwardly, making the butter chamber readily accessible to the user. However, as the '586 dispenser requires that the skirt be inverted 180 degrees for removing the butter and returned to an upside-down position for storing the butter against the ice, the '586 dispenser is susceptible to mixing of the butter with any melted ice and is impractical for refrigerating melted or softened butter, that may fall out of the skirt when turned upside-down.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,274, which issued to Freedland, discloses a Container for the Storage and Serving of Food Products comprising an outer bowl, and an inner bowl receivable within the outer bowl such that a space is defined between the outer and inner bowls for containing ice or hot packs for cooling or heating the walls of the inner bowl. The '274 device also comprises a drain assembly for selectively draining excess salad dressing or water out of the inner bowl and the drain assembly is formed in part from a bottom wall portion of the inner bowl and a drain cover plate that is slidably mounted over the wall portion. Both the bottom wall portion of the inner bowl and the drain cover plate include mutually registrable patterns of drain ports which may be slidably moved into alignment when drainage of the inner bowl is desired. However, the usage of a drain system in the bottom of the inner bowl can allow for melted or softened food products, like butter and spread, to spill or drain unnecessarily or unwantingly from the '274 device.
It is therefore important and necessary that a container be developed that can refrigerate, heat, and store substances, such as butter and "spreads" for use in cooking, serving, and the like. Moreover, the container would provide a controlled self-sustaining environment minimizing unnecessary spillage while maximizing refrigeration and heating of the substance. The container can also be portable, efficient, and separable for storing and serving the substance contained therein.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.